Christlor
by ZooptyGrill
Summary: this is minecraft


Christlor

(special boy and special girl)

By isaac spelt wrong and jaxon adam apple

Once upon a time Christian was using facebook to to talk to this person named Taylor (illegally). Christian said " _HEEEEEEEY"_

So Taylor _Ｎａｔｕｒａｌｌｙ_ responded with "OMG where did you get all of them fallowers they are so C00L"

Then following that action of the tapping on his 10 dollar board with symbols on it called "letters" on it named "keys," Christian delicately responded with the smoothest response showing the beautiful onscreen message of "Cuz i`m rEALLY

COOL WITH MY (OOPS CAP LOCKS)CHristIan like name cuz christianITY and c00l stuff like that"

"WOAH THAT IS SO COOL" responded Taylor "I'm going to legally get my name changed to Jesus Christ our Lord and Saviour." She responded; after talking to her parents she came back and told Christian "My parents won't let me change my name- they also said I would have to go transgender to do so.)

"That's so cool now you can not get as many _magically delicious_ followers as I have so I can always be cooler than you." Christian GAYED out of his mouth.

"I`m having a crisis bigger than you ego because yoU WON'T (oops caps) let me use your account and you just make a new one I need them followers but you won't let me ( ͡°ヘ ͡°))

"Want to come over to millennium place to swim with that other ga named Nautumn ) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)"

"YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

*small screech from jacksfilms*

They then talked for hours about how much fun they will have while swimming.

 _ **48 hours of the time in the mountains laterrrrrrrrrrr**_

"Hey let's go over there in the hot tub where it will be _H O T"_ Spoke out christian in a small yet ver voice.

"I heard its very nice in there," said Taylor. "Swimming was fun but I need to _warm up_ "

After a long time of speaking they spoke to each other in the **HOT** -tub. They had to leave they felt sad and depressed and would not let go after riding home in his $2 lambo Christian spammed Taylor on the dms. because of this other gay relationship named Nautumn. Barging into the dms using Roblox Noclip hacks that work on _g._ And used Taylors account to say.

" watch?v=PT2_F-1esPk" finishing with it with a nice "Will you marry me on Monday January the first 2018 at 3:00 am?

Christian obviously said " _y-yes"_ and then **TOGETHER** we can restore my clan and take over the world as the most _BeAuTiFuL_ couple _EeevvErrr._

Taylor replied now back on her account saying. "I don't care who hacked me this is the greatest day of my like Christian let's get ready for this wedding - letshost in the local burger king and eat pizza hut and for dessert have blizzards from DAiRY QUEEN."

 _ **On the day of the WEDDING**_ _**(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**_

They ate Pizzahut with a preacher from a church connected to the local mcdonalds and went to a kidz QUARTERS and finished the day by planning the honeymoon.

Then they`re parents disliked the marriage so Christian said " watch?v=RhU9MZ98jxo"

Taylor said " "

Christian said: "I know I am very smart and the coolest person in the world; anybody who dare challenges me will die a painful death from a thousand fans on my facebook, , Instagram, Youtube, Twitter, Roblox and _more ;) ;)_ "

They went on a walk through hel- PARIS and lots of fun burning in sulf- talking to each other and having a good time.

When christian said: "you know I`m pretty amazing it makes me wonder -  watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs "Christian added, "i wanted to call  watch?v=Kb24RrHIbFk before i met you :)"

"Superheroes are c00l" said NATE Who magically appeared dancing around the world in a magical floral pattern with Autumn.

They came to a quick stop as Autumn said. "We should go on a totally 100% lit double date with a siding of more millennials place."

"Ok let's do it everybody else shouted at the top of their lunges"

And then everybody jumped in the air, froze in place as the credits rolled in to show a montage more version of them swimming with random dialog of them speaking in between

 **THE END**

For now...

bye~.


End file.
